criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Shooting Star
Shooting Star is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fortieth case overall. It takes place in the Money Mile district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon reports of a fatality at the red carpet during the premiere night of Transmutators 9, Gloria and the player went there to collect the body of lead actor Ronald Rooney, who was shot in the chest. Mid-investigation, Transmutators director Mike Cove held a press conference about Ronald's death in the Grimsborough Park Hotel. Later, Amir found a viral video of CCN reporter Louis Leroux provoking Ronald with questions regarding his sex life during an interview with him. The team then found enough evidence to arrest sushi chef Yoshinobu Akagi for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Yoshinobu also admitted that he and Ronald had an on-and-off relationship since their time in college. However, Ronald ended their relationship after Yoshinobu had asked to be his red carpet date, which would out their relationship and jeopardize his career. Feeling betrayed, Yoshinobu brought a handgun in his vest during the premiere and shot Ronald in the chest, then fled during the ensuing chaos, all the while mourning and regretting his actions. Judge Powell sentenced him to 10 years in prison. Post-trial, Savannah Blake told Rupert and the player that someone had stolen the art she up for auction in her charity and replaced it with their distasteful pieces. The two investigated the hotel lounge and found an art piece depicting deceased earthquake victims that (per Gabriel) was painted by Meera Kat, the young artist they met back when the earthquake struck. After Meera admitted to switching the original art with hers for fame and dumping the original on the red carpet, she was arrested by the team for robbery. They then retrieved the original art and returned it to Savannah, who invited Rupert and the player to the event. Meanwhile, Gloria told the player that Jones had removed all evidence of Zoe Kusama's disappearance from the evidence room. They went to the sushi restaurant to find him, but ended up only finding Zoe's video camera instead. Per Cathy, the footage revealed that Jones and Zoe were dating. When Gloria and the player confronted him, he admitted that he was worried about Zoe and that he did not want to involve anyone else in Zoe's disappearance as the search seemed hopeless. He then promised to place more trust in the team. Afterward, Chief Parker mentioned to Rupert and the player that Meera's followers had bailed her out of prison, while Gloria and the player promised Jones to help him keep looking for Zoe. Summary Victim *'Ronald Rooney' (shot on the red carpet) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Yoshinobu Akagi' Suspects SBlakeConspiracyPC240.png|Savannah Blake YAkagiConspiracyPC240.png|Yoshinobu Akagi ASchmidtConspiracyPC240.png|Annie Schmidt MCoveConspiracyPC240.png|Mike Cove LLerouxConspiracyPC240.png|Louis Leroux Quasi-suspect(s) GHayesConspiracyQPC240.png|Gloria Hayes DJonesConspiracyQPC240.png|David Jones MKatConspiracyQPC239.png|Meera Kat Killer's Profile *The killer is on a juice cleanse. *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer wears green. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes C240S1A.png|Red Carpet C240S1B.png|Limousine C240S2A.png|Sushi Restaurant C240S2B.png|Restaurant Tables C240S3A.png|Hotel Lounge C240S3B.png|Lobby Sofa Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Broken Keychain, Victim's Wallet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Ronald Rooney) *Examine Broken Keychain. (Result: Hotel Key; New Suspect: Savannah Blake) *Speak to Savannah Blake about the murder. (Prerequisite: Hotel Key restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sushi Restaurant) *Investigate Sushi Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Savannah interrogated; Clues: Faded Bill, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Faded Bill. (Result: Restaurant Bill; New Suspect: Yoshinobu Akagi) *Talk to Yoshinobu Akagi about Rooney damaging his restaurant. (Prerequisite: Restaurant Bill unraveled) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Fan's Cellphone Photo) *Examine Cellphone Photo. (New Suspect: Annie Schmidt) *Ask Annie Schmidt whether she saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Annie Schmidt identified) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Folded Paper Out Letters) *Analyze Cut Out Letters. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Hearsay Weekly) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on a juice cleanse) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Mike Cove about working with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Lounge; Profiles updated: Mike is on a juice cleanse and reads Hearsay Weekly, Savannah is on a juice cleanse) *Investigate Hotel Lounge. (Prerequisite: Mike interrogated; Clues: Box of Bullets, Locked Box) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: White Liquid) *Analyze White Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant Tables) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Prerequisite: White Liquid analyzed; Clues: Torn Fabric, Victim's iPear Watch) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Fan Sweater) *Ask Annie Schmidt why she tore up her sweater. (Prerequisite: Fan Sweater restored; Profile updated: Annie is on a juice cleanse and reads Hearsay Weekly) *Examine Victim's iPear Watch. (Result: Victim's iPear Watch) *Analyze Victim's iPear Watch. (12:00:00) *Ask Yoshinobu Akagi about his relationship with the victim. (Profile updated: Yoshinobu is on a juice cleanse, reads Hearsay Weekly and uses teeth whitener) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Equipment Box) *Examine Equipment Box. (Result: Press Card; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Speak to Louis Leroux about his interview with the victim. (Prerequisite: Press Card found) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Louis Leroux about provoking the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lobby Sofa) *Investigate Lobby Sofa. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clues: $100 Bill, Defaced Poster) *Examine $100 Bill. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (09:00:00) *Talk to Mike Cove about Rooney's drug use. (Prerequisite: White Powder analyzed; Profile updated: Mike uses teeth whitener) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Forever and Ever Makeup) *Confront Savannah Blake about defacing the movie poster. (Prerequisite: Forever and Ever Makeup identified under microscope; Profile updated: Savannah reads Hearsay Weekly and uses teeth whitener) *Investigate Limousine. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Champagne Crate, Dirty Handkerchief) *Examine Champagne Crate. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Dirty Handkerchief. (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to On Shaky Ground (3/6). (No stars) On Shaky Ground (3/6) *See why Savannah Blake is upset. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Hotel Lounge. (Prerequisite: Savannah interrogated; Clue: Torn Canvas) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Offensive Art) *Analyze Offensive Art. (09:00:00) *Confront Meera Kat about stealing the art. (Prerequisite: Offensive Art analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Red Carpet. (Prerequisite: Meera interrogated; Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Stolen Art) *Return the art to Savannah Blake. (Prerequisite: Locked Crate deciphered; Reward: Gala Outfit) *See what's worrying Gloria. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Sushi Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Gloria interrogated; Clue: Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Camera Files) *Analyze Camera Files. (06:00:00) *Ask Jones why he didn't tell us about his girlfriend. (Prerequisite: Camera Files analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "shooting star", the common name for a visible meteoroid passing through the sky, given that a celebrity (a "star") was literally shot during the events of this case. *In Chapter 3, Rupert briefly talks about the popularity of cocaine tooth drops in the 19th century, which is a reference to In the Line of Fire from Mysteries of the Past, where the usage of cocaine toothache drops serves as a killer attribute. *The murder weapon, a Big Bauer P253 pistol, is based on the SIG Sauer P320. *''Transmutators'' is a parody of the Transformers film series. *Pretty White is a reference to Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Money Mile